


easily

by whitepaint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mild/vague signs of domestic abuse, please take the warning seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepaint/pseuds/whitepaint
Summary: "I discovered this song through Jaehyun hyung when we went to Tokyo. We were roommates but it was awkward to ask him about it, so I had to look for it myself."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	easily

"Hyung," Chenle called out, making three heads turn to him. Giggling bashfully, he tried again. "Junnie hyung, are you and Jaehyun hyung still fighting?"  
  
Renjun, the only _hyung_ that wasn't paying attention, barely answered with a grunt. He was busy typing something on his phone.  
  
"Jun, are you texting Jaehyun hyung?" Donghyuck asked, annoyed that his best friend wasn't listening. "Are you two making up?"  
  
"Jaehyun? Who's Jaehyun?" was Renjun's sassy answer. "I don't know any Jaehyun."  
  
"You're so fucking petty." Jeno commented with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Of course he's petty. If Jaehyun had been the one who started the fight, he'd be justified. People would take his side, fight Renjun with every fiber of their being. He's Jung Jaehyun, for fuck's sake. Renjun wouldn't even be surprised anymore if the Dreamies were secretly hating on him because _he_ fought with their beloved Jaehyun hyung.  
  
"Bet it was actually Renjun's fault." Jaemin commented with a giggle that was followed by the others giggling along.  
  
"It's always my fault."  
  
;_;  
  
He tried his best; he swore he tried his best. He was jobless for over ten months while Jaehyun was overworked for more. The older spent so much time working he could sleep for two weeks straight if no one woke him up. But to choose to spend a waking hour with someone else when he knows his boyfriend was waiting to have at least a minute with him...  
  
"I needed comforting, Jun," was the beginning of his explanation. "I didn't wake up right and I was confused so I sought out the person I was most comfortable with."  
  
"I could have comforted you." Renjun mumbled onto a pillow, slowly feeling himself sink into despair the longer he sat beside Jaehyun. "I'm your boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, the overbearing boyfriend."  
  
Oh. Okay.  
  
"What? Overbearing?"  
  
"You're demanding and noisy. I literally can't relax around you, Jun. You'd think as an adult, you'd finally calm down. No."  
  
Renjun was speechless. He wanted to cry; these words were not words of a person in love. They were careless and hurtful.  
  
"Why didn't you say so sooner, hyung? No one wants an overbearing boyfriend. Let's break up."  
  
"What!?" Jaehyun shouted as Renjun got up from the older's bed and started gathering random things he left in the room over the years. "What do you mean break up!?"  
  
And so Jaehyun shouted some more. It made Renjun a little anxious. It made him feel as if something will go horribly wrong, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"You want a breakup over my fucking honesty!? This is why you're too much, Jun. You're demanding, noisy, petty, short-tempered and, worst of all, you're selfish. Do you even know what being a lover means!?"  
  
By this point, Renjun had started crying. His body was starting to hurt all over from the tension it was in the whole time Jaehyun was shouting. And the hits the older's words did to his heart, if it wasn't shattered yet by the end of Jaehyun's shouting session, just one more blow would do the trick.  
  
But Jaehyun wasn't even done yet.  
  
"This is why Taeyong has always been better than you. Fuck, anyone's always been better than you. Everyone understands, except you. Everyone gives me space, but not you."  
  
With the last of his items inside his bag, Renjun reached for the doorknob. But before he could turn it, he felt a hand harshly grab his upper arm and pull hard. Instinctively, he put his other arm up to protect his face and head. He was sure he was going to get hit.  
  
Thankfully, the hand let him go. And the shouting stopped. And no hit came toward him.  
  
"Don't leave. If you leave, you can't come back."  
  
In five seconds, he was out of the 127 dorm.  
  
;_;  
  
"Wow," was Donghyuck's expression upon seeing Renjun's additional luggage. "What's the sleeping bag for?"  
  
"Last night, Pennywise was staring at me while I was packing," Renjun answered, fixing his shirt's wrinkles. "So, just to be safe, I brought my sleeping bag."  
  
By the looks on Dream's (and Taeyong's and Johnny's because they seemed to have attached themselves to him for some reason) faces, it seemed no one understood, so Renjun tried again.  
  
"Chenle was staring at me with his Pennywise smile so I'm almost one hundred percent sure he's planning something. I just made sure I'm ready."  
  
"What, you're going to counter him by... sleeping in the hallway?"  
  
"If I have to, why not?"  
  
They were on their way to SMTown Tokyo. Renjun did his best to act normal, act less awkward because Dream is on the same flight as 127. They were going to spend three days together and he needed to be a professional. But something about Chenle last night unnerved him. It was like he was possessed by the demon clown and was either planning to make his life a living hell or simply wanted to eat him alive. He has a fairly solid idea of what was running inside Chenle's brain but he's not going to ignore how cunning the younger can be. Whatever the idea he thought of was, Chenle can do worse.  
  
"You're giving the kid too much credit."  
  
"You're underestimating the demon child. I raised him so I would know. The worst thing I have ever done as a parent, expose a child to Lee Donghyuck."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Point." Taeyong said, patting Donghyuck on the head as if it would comfort his smarting heart.  
  
"A for effort," Mark said in between giggles. "But Chenle's not dumb enough to do something stupid in front of our managers."  
  
;_;  
  
"You were right, Chenle was planning something." Donghyuck whispered in Renjun's ear. His next words though, made the shorter boy shiver with dread. "And you are gonna fucking love it."  
  
;_;  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
Renjun ignored Jaehyun, continuing to use his phone as he lied on his sleeping bag beside the king sized bed. He was still fuming from when they were in the lobby where Dream's manager told him he granted his request with such a conspiratory smile.  
  
"Chenle said you wanted to share a room with Jaehyun because you want to make up with him but you were too shy to ask me." The manager whispered when Renjun asked what he meant. "I'm not gonna ask anything in return other than to please control the kids."  
  
It took all of Renjun's meager energy level to control himself and not commit physical assault on a minor in front of so many people. Instead, he lied down on his sleeping bag the moment he got to their room, exhausted to the bone.  
  
"Babe, why are you on the floor?"  
  
He continued to ignore Jaehyun in favor of spying on his fans on twitter. After a while, he heard the older sigh and move on with his own life.  
  
;_;  
  
It was more of a humiliating roll than a dangerous tumble, but he might as well believe he literally obliterated his knees. It would've been less scary if only one of them hurt, but BOTH. That's horrifying for him. He's tiny.  
  
But not horrified enough to let his pride down.  
  
"Baby please, I'm begging you, use the bed," Jaehyun said, his voice desperate and as scared as Renjun was feeling. "You want me to sleep somewhere else? I'll transfer to another room, Jun."  
  
He was stroking Renjun's back when he first started pleading but along the way, he felt tense muscle and so he decided to massage instead. Slowly, Renjun relaxed until he fell asleep. Next thing he knew, he was being carefully lifted and settled on the bed. He wanted to protest but the bed was very warm, and he was so comfortable that he decided to just succumb to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't a good sleep. He kept waking up at odd times because his knees hurt so bad. On the worst of the pains, he cried so much as he kicked his legs out, hoping that stretching them will help relieve the pain.  
  
Jaehyun, on the other hand, felt hopeless. He didn't know how to help. He's scared of worsening the damage by massaging the boy's knees and legs. He was also scared that suggesting going to have it checked will make Renjun panic. So he opted to comforting the smaller by cooing at him and running his hand through his hair and back because that's helped calm him down before.  
  
;_;  
  
"Is this how mornings after one night stands feel like?"  
  
It was the morning after the most painful night he's ever had in his life and it was awkward. It was so awkward even when Jaehyun was in the bath and he was lounging on the bed. It was so so awkward. It was so awkward that he couldn't ask Jaehyun what the title of the song playing on the older's speaker was, so he opted to use shazam instead. It was fucking awkward.  
  
So awkward that he had to stare at the bedsheets instead of Jaehyun's face when the older was talking because he was fucking topless.  
  
"Renjun, we need to talk." Jaehyun said as he settled beside him on the bed, still topless. "Please."  
  
"Please put on a shirt first."  
  
When Jaehyun did, he was so thankful that he unconsciously cuddled to the older's side the moment he settled back on the bed. When he realized what he was doing, he tried to move back but Jaehyun's arms were around him, he was immobile.  
  
"Jun, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted and worse, I shouldn't have said those things to you. None of those were true-"  
  
"Hyung, the fact that you were able to pull them out of your chest means you've experienced them from me before. At least once."  
  
"Exactly. Just because I saw them in you once doesn't mean they are your defining traits. Everyone on earth is entitled to a little bit of selfishness once in a while. You weren't going overboard when you demanded time from me, because I really was neglecting you. Most important of all, you're not petty when you tried to be understanding and extremely enduring before exploding."  
  
Here's the thing about Huang Renjun: he's an idol but he looks at himself downward instead of upward. He believes that in the ranking of NCT members he's at the bottom, that he owns the bottom rank. He works hard but believes he's not working hard enough.  
  
So when Jaehyun shouted at him that night, he shouted the vile words into existence inside Renjun's heart. Renjun got angry. But he believed. He got angry because he believed Jaehyun's words to be true.   
  
And so, when Jaehyun corrected himself, Renjun cried. He cried because instead of believing, he got confused.  
  
"But I got angry-"  
  
"Everyone gets angry, Jun. To me, what's important right now is that you got angry because I did something wrong and I have to correct it. I shouldn't have said those things; but most importantly, I shouldn't have acted like you're not important at all. You were right, you're my boyfriend, I should have come to you instead of someone else. On top of all the bad things I said to you, I made you feel inadequate as my lover. I didn't love you properly. And I'm sorry, Jun. I'm so sorry."  
  
They didn't know how long they cried, but they were both crying long enough that Renjun had soaked most of the chest part of Jaehyun's shirt when he was done. And he was pretty sure his hair had snot.  
  
"It's difficult to understand."  
  
"I know. Your brain is wired in a weird way. But I'll fix that. You deserve so much good things because you're nothing but good. You're gorgeous inside out Jun and I love you for that."  
  
;_;  
  
"I discovered this song through Jaehyun hyung when we went to Tokyo. We were roommates but it was awkward to ask him about it, so I had to look for it myself."


End file.
